A bridge rectifier circuit according to a conventional technology, for use in rectification in a MHz band, is shown in FIG. 11. This bridge rectifier circuit has the same configuration as bridge rectifier circuits which are used at a low frequency of 50 or 60 Hz, and is the one in which only diodes D1 to D4 are replaced by elements for high-speed operation. By means of the bridge rectifier circuit and a smoothing circuit which are shown in FIG. 11, an alternating voltage Vin inputted from a resonant type reception antenna 10 is rectified and converted into a direct voltage (for example, refer to nonpatent reference 1).